


Dreams of Dragons

by Niongi



Series: The House of Ficlets [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sickness, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness has come to the city of Meereen and The Mother of Dragons is haunted by the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Dragons

_"You will I promise." Viserys said. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Daenerys blinked and nodded dumbly. He was always smiling like this, that same sad smile desperate. She stared at the dragon statue at the fireplace huge and black, its eyes made of amethyst and its nails tipped in rubies. Targaryen eyes and blood at its feet. She ran her fingers on Viserys shoulder, his tunic high collared, princely and made of black silk webbed into scales, soft.  It was in his eyes, when hers flicked to his. A long moment when violet, met violet eyes. Daenerys could feel the air go still as Viserys pushed her onto the bed towering over her. She could see the red of his eyes and feel the quickening of his breath. She couldn't feel her body move away she knew that look the dragon. He wrapped a single hand around her throat and smiled tightening it just a little._

_"Just you and I, what was promised." She felt the air leaving her body and started to kick and shove him up and away. But he was so fiercely digging his claws into the tender flesh of her throat that she couldn't push him off her._

_'Rhaegal! Drogon!' She cries out in her mind but the dragons do not answer. They do not come between the blood. Looking over Viserys shoulder as the darkness settles over, and her hands become heavy a young boy walks into the King and his Queens bedroom. This little prince looks like both her and Viserys._

Daenerys sat up in a stinking sweat clutching her throat and taking gasping breaths of air. She was the last dragon! Viserys was gone. Rhaegal watched her rise and splash clammy water on her heated skin. His bronze eyes mirrors, his green scales she ran a finger over. _'Viserys, how you would have loved them.'_ She thought. She could not burn she would not die of this sickness in Meereen. Dany covered her mouth to keep from weeping. A guard who had always stood vigil, Har'quor was white and his skin was damp, he lay crooked on the wall but it was in his eyes, the wide stare, he had already gone to the grasslands of the Great Stallion.

 

"Irrii, Har'quor rides no longer with us. Jaknack ko mootntoe. Get some of the unsullied to bury him." Rhaegal walked by the body licking the dead guards arm. The stench of burnt flesh, and a dark line appeared on the corpse. She gently pushed the curious thing away and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

 

"Khalessi, as you command but the fever still is with you." Irri reached to touch her but she pulled away as the ghost of Viserys angry and screaming at her appeared from behind Irri, and Jhiqui. They watched as the dragon queen ran into the other room out of sight. "Go and get Whitebeard and the bear." Irri commanded an unsullied guard. She went to follow the Khalessi, but Rhaegal blocked the way to the bath hissing.

 

Viserys chased her all the way to bath screaming after her and grasping at her hair, and face. _"Sickness a fucking dragon! Die! From peasant sickness."_ Daenarys cried out and covered her face clutching onto the cool marble. " _You killed me and now you'll kill yourself. SLUT! Whore you are my blood get up rise up and burn our enemies!"_

 

"Viserys, please." It was only when she had pulled off her dress, and dipped her head underwater did Viserys quiet and watch her by the pool. She forced herself back under staring at the tiled fishes on the bottom of the bath.  She watched him by looking up from under the water until her eyes burned and she ran out of air. When she came up, he was sweet then.

 

_"Sweet sister feel better?"_ He touched the water’s edge and smiled. _"I'm only unkind because I must be, I love you."_ Viserys face was unmarked by gold, he had a calm in his smile and eyes he had never known in life. She would say he was beautifully handsome. Wrapping her arms around her body a feeling of incredible loneliness settled over her.

 

"I know brother." She whispered swimming and resting on the ledge near him. _'And I am stronger for it'_ she thought.

 

Ser Barristan looked to Ser Jorah and wept at the door. 


End file.
